


Fuck you, Valentine

by HamilHam



Series: Fuck You Valentine [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff, Glitter Bombs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sappy gifts, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Temperature Play, Whipping, brief mentions of a three way, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson agree not to get one another Valentine's day gifts, but to they really follow through with that? Why not take the chance to one up one another and be the only one giving the other a gift, it couldn't possibly end badly, could it?This is a Valentine's day collab with my amazing fiancee! She did some really cute art for it!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Fuck You Valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939339
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	Fuck you, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed, because I waited until literally last minute to write it. But once I started, I literally couldn't stop! I had so much fun with this, even if it's a little rushed. I really enjoyed writing the smut, I've clearly gotten a little more comfortable with it! 
> 
> As stated in the summary, this is a Valentine's day collab with my amazing fiancee. The link to her art is right here, over on tumblr! Give it a look and follow her because we collab a lot, and she tends to draw a lot of things that are related to my stories! 
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/190821061841/happy-valentines-day-i-love-valentines-day

Alexander stared down at the large, aggressively pink basket sitting on his desk apprehensively. He didn’t really know what to do, as it took up most of his desk and he had a lot of work to do. He had just got back from planting a similar basket in Thomas’ office, having filled it with a bunch of chocolate to bury the stupidly expensive suit he’d gotten custom made for him, along with a few oddly expensive hair care items that he knew Thomas tended to use and was running out of. They’d both agreed not to celebrate Valentine’s day, saying that it wasn’t something they cared too much about. Alexander had planned to surprise Thomas from the beginning by getting him something anyways, but now he could only be disappointed in them both, as it was abundantly clear that Thomas had planned the same exact thing.

The basket on his desk was overflowing with pink and purple paper, covering whatever the hell it was that Thomas had gotten him. He looked it over once more and bit his lip. He could choose to stick it to the side and work, or he could go through it now and then get to work after. After a few moments of debating, he decided to open it now so that he wasn’t constantly thinking about what was possibly in the basket. He stepped closer to it and grabbed the card that was sticking out. It was in a bright purple envelope, sealed with a large red heart. Of course, Thomas would make it as flashy as he could.

Alexander opened the envelope carefully, wary of anything that could possibly come out of it. Thankfully, the only contents inside was a card with a cute teddy bear holding a large heart with the words “be mine” on it. He smiled softly and opened the card to find the words “fuck you Hamilton” scrawled in Thomas’ neat writing. Alexander barked out a laugh at that and set the card on his desk so that he could see the card and the inside contents while he worked.

Alexander removed the brightly coloured paper from the basket and pulled out the large heart-shaped box of chocolates and grinned when he saw that they were coffee flavoured. Sometimes, he felt like Thomas knew him a little too well. He pulled out a few tins of different types of coffee beans, a new coffee grinder, and to his delight, there was even a brand-new coffee machine. He bit back his cry of victory and settled for a small dance as he looked it over. He no longer felt bad about all the days he complained to Thomas about his broken coffee machine, as it clearly paid off.

To his surprise, there was still a few more things in the basket. He pulled out the filters Thomas had gotten that went with his machine, then sucked in a sharp breath when he saw what was under them. He stared at the item in question for a moment, holding his breath as he was trying to decide if what he was seeing was real. When the item didn’t magically disappear, he pulled it from the basket carefully to admire it.  
Thomas had gotten him an antique quill set and multiple jars of ink that looked like they costed more than the clothes he was currently wearing. He looked the items over for a moment and had to push down the sudden rush of emotions he was feeling for the man. He placed everything back into the basket as carefully as he could, then he put it on the couch in his office and wiped at his damp eyes. Thomas had really outdone himself, and he could feel nothing but love for the man. The gifts he got almost made him feel bad for what he’d done to the gift he gave Thomas. Almost.

\--

Thomas slipped into his office, having just successfully planted the basket in Alex’s office. He smirked to himself and turned on the light and turned to his desk, only to yelp loudly and jump back, frightened by the alarmingly large basket on his desk. It was large enough that he had thought it was a person, though once he saw it, he shook his head and sighed. “Seriously, Alexander? You went against what we agreed with? You little fucker.” He grumbled, acting as if he didn’t just to exactly that.

  
He stared at the basket for a moment longer as he waited for his heartbeat to get back under control, then he stepped closer and ran his finger over the pink and blue weaving. Unlike the one he got for Alexander; this one was a little easier on the eyes. He smiled slightly and shook his head, then he grabbed the paper to pull it out. He was slightly disappointed because he couldn’t see a card in the basket, but he had to push that aside. Alexander was a little gremlin who clearly didn’t understand how important cards were, especially on Valentine’s day.

Once all the paper was out, he reached in and pulled out a cute bear that held a heart that said “I <3 you”. He set it aside and reached in to pull out the next thing, unable to hold in his laugh when he pulled out some boxes of mac and cheese. He preferred the homemade version, but he would settle for this kind as well, when he was in a pinch. The next things he pulled out were some hair care supplies that he was in desperate need of. He’d spent most of his time making Alexander’s basket, so he didn’t have time to get his supplies, so he was very happy to see these. He made a mental note to thank Alexander for that, then he moved on to what looked to be the last item in the basket.

He touched the fabric and gasped at how nice it felt. It was almost too nice, clearly something that costed a good deal of cash. Thomas pulled it out and unfolded it, finding a beautifully made magenta suit with some interesting patterns on it. He looked it over in awe, then saw the envelope placed in the breast pocket. He pulled it out, happy to see that Alexander didn’t forget the card. He set it down for a moment so he could admire the suit a little more, noticing how well stitched it was. Alexander had really outdone himself this time, that much was for sure.

Thomas folded the suit back up and placed it in the basket, along with the other items he got. He put the basket aside, then sat in his chair and grabbed the envelope. He peeled it open, then pulled out the card and yelped when glitter flew up in his face and covered his desk and suit. He sat there for a moment; horror clearly written on his face. Alexander fucking glitter bombed him. He glared at the card, a corgi butt greeting him, nothing but a badly drawn laughing emoji inside the card. “You little fucking shit.” He whispered.

  
Thomas got up and looked in the mirror to check the damage that was done. He was covered head to toe in glitter, a lot of it residing in his hair. He was going to kill Alexander; the little shit was going to regret this. He stormed out of his office and ignored the laughs that followed as he stalked down the hall, leaving a trail of glitter as he went. He ignored Alexander’s office for now and just left the building entirely. He was going to make Alexander pay.

\--

Alexander had expected something along the lines of Jefferson screaming from his office, yelling about how he would kill him, swearing, or just a loud scream of shock. Instead of that, he got Thomas glaring him down in all his glittery glory as he thrust a large box and a note in Alexander’s direction. It took everything in him not to laugh at Thomas’ appearance, since he did have a small shred of self preservation inside of him. “What the hell is this? You already got me a gift.” Did Thomas decide to glitter bomb him back?

“Just fucking open it and read the letter out loud. I want to see you squirm.” He growled.

Alexander stared at the note, flipping it around to make sure that there would be no surprises. He squeezed it a little, then opened it when he was able to determine that there was no glitter. He didn’t need to look as fabulous as Thomas, after all. He skimmed then note over and swallowed hard when he saw the contents. “You’re… You have got to be kidding me.” He looked up at Thomas, eyes wide.

Thomas slammed his hand on the desk, making Alexander jolt hard. “Did I not just tell you to read the note out loud, Alexander? Don’t make me angrier than you already have, that’s not in your best interest.” Thomas’ voice was doing things to Alexander that it had no fucking right to.

Alexander glared right back at Thomas for as long as he dared to, which really wasn’t very long. He swallowed back his pride, cheeks heating up as he looked over the note. He took a breath and tried his best to ignore Thomas. “Dear Alexander. You have been a very naughty boy today. I went out of my way to get you some really nice gifts, and while I greatly appreciate the thought and money that went into the gifts you have given me, I cannot say the same thing for the little surprise you left in the card. You have dug yourself into a deep hole, and I cannot let that go unpunished. Inside the box, you will find an assortment of items I have been oh so kind to obtain while covered in this god-awful glitter. I will not take the time to list off every item, instead you will take them out of the box one by one in front of me, and we will discuss what to do with them.

But before that, we will go over what will happen when it is time for you to go home. You will come to my office with the cock ring, lube, and vibrating butt plu-.” Alexander’s already red face deepened in colour, and he looked at Thomas with wide eyes.

“Keep going, Alexander.” God, Thomas looked dangerously sexy, even covered in glitter.

Alexander whined and looked back at the note. “You will bring them to my office, then you will lock the door, drop your pants and bend over my knee. You will beg me to prepare you and put the plug inside, then you will ask me to put the ring on you when you are close to releasing. After that, you will redress yourself and go home with the rest of the contents in the box. You will undress the moment you get into the house and leave your clothes where I can see them.

Once you are fully undressed, you will walk to the bedroom and take every item out of the box and set them up on the end of the bed in a neat line. You will get on your hands and knees on the bed and cuff your hands to the headboard. You will then wait there for me to come home and get showered, then we will begin your punishment. If any of these instructions are not followed, you will pay a heavy price.” Alexander’s heart was pounding, and his dick was hard and throbbing.

Thomas smirked down at Alexander and tapped the box. “Take out the items and tell me what you think I will use them for tonight.” God, when did Thomas learn to take control like that?

Alexander put the note down, glad that he was done reading that god forsaken thing. He opened the box and almost choked when the first thing he saw was the butt plug mentioned in the note. It was a large, and the portion that would be outside of his body was in the shape of a heart. He took it out and bit his lip. “Well, I don’t think I have to tell you what this will be for, but this will be going up my ass…” He mumbled.

Thomas snorted and rolled his eyes. “Eloquent as always, Alexander. Don’t worry about explaining the lube, cuffs or cock ring. Just the items that weren’t mentioned in the note. Save us both the time.”

Alexander took out the other items he was told he didn’t have to explain. He then pulled out a blindfold and groaned. It looked like everything was Valentine’s day themed. “I feel like this speaks for itself, but this will be blindfolding me once you’re done your shower, I assume.” Once he got a nod from Thomas, he reached into the box for the next item.

Alexander pulled out a set of earplugs, which caused a moment of confusion for him before it clicked. “You’re going for some sensory deprivation on me, aren’t you? You’re going to cut off my sight and hearing so I don’t know what you will be doing next…” Shit, if he wasn’t hard before, this would have done it for him.

Thomas chuckled and nodded at Alexander’s words. “You’re right on the money. Next?” He asked.

Alexander sighed and set earplugs aside and pulled out a gag. He sighed and said the obvious and then pulled out a small whip. Oh, hell no, Thomas was going to fucking whip him. He swallowed hard and looked at Thomas. “You are one kinky mother fucker… You’re going to whip me.” Thankfully, there was only one more thing left in the box.

Once Thomas nodded, he reached in and pulled out an ice cube tray. That one baffled him, as he had no clue what the hell it would be used for. “Did… You put this in here by accident?” He asked.

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, in fact I want you to fill that with water and put it in the freezer when you get home, after undressing of course. You better hope that they’re frozen by the time I’m ready to use them.”

Alexander stared at him, clearly still confused. “Um… Okay? What the hell are you going to use them for? Iced tea?” He really couldn’t think of any use for this.

Thomas shook his head. “You know what? I’m going to let you just keep guessing. You’ll find out tonight, don’t you dare try to look it up. Also, no touching yourself. I know you’re hard, but you’re going to have to wait. If I find out that you broke the rules… Well, let’s just hope you don’t push me there.”

Alexander nodded and put everything back in the box. The night was going to be hell for him, but he found that he couldn’t wait for it. He put the note into the box as well and slipped it under his desk in order to keep it from distracting him from his work. He still had a good three hours before he had to go to Thomas’ office to start their night. “I will see you in three hours.” He did his best to school his tone into something of disinterest.

Thomas snickered and looked Alexander over. “I would be careful with how you speak to me starting now, I’m not against making your night harder than it already will be.” With that, he left Alexander’s office, leaving a trail of glitter that the cleaning staff would likely want to kill him for.

Alexander looked down at the box for a moment, then back at his work. This was going to be a long three hours.

\--

Alexander looked at the time and jolted when he realized that he was ten minutes late to Thomas’ office. Shit, this wasn’t good. He quickly grabbed the items he needed and bolted down the hall and into Thomas’ office. He panted and opened his mouth to explain to Thomas that he was doing a report for George but immediately shut it when he saw the look on the man’s face. He bit his lip and locked the door and walked to Thomas. He handed him the items he was told to give him, then fumbled with his belt, then he lowered his pants and boxers to his knees and draped himself over Thomas’ knee. He bushed harder and glared at the floor. “P-please prep me and put the plug in…” He said softly.

Alexander waited for Thomas to start, holding his breath. All he could think about is how vulnerable he must look, half naked, hard, and shivering over his knee. He waited for the probing of Thomas’ fingers inside of him, but he got a hard slap to his ass instead. He gasped and jolted at that, then he twisted to look at Thomas with wide eyes. “What the f- “. He was cut off by another sharp slap.

Thomas slapped Alexander a few more times. “This is for being late, now shut up. You don’t want anyone finding out what’s happening, do you?” He slapped Alexander with every word, not going as hard as he wanted to in order to keep the sounds to a minimum.

Alexander squirmed around over Thomas’ knee, the embarrassment over the position much worse than the pain. He felt like a child and he didn’t appreciate it. Finally, Thomas stopped hitting him, likely out of fear of getting caught rather than getting his fill. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body the best he could when he heard the lube being opened, glad that this ordeal was almost over. It didn’t take too long for Thomas to tease his entrance, slowly pressing against the tight ring of muscle. It was at that moment that Alexander realized that Thomas was going to take his sweet time prepping him, the man clearly wanting to milk the humiliation of the situation.

Alexander groaned when Thomas finally pressed his finger in, going as slow as he could. The man had barely begun, and Alexander was already frustrated. He knew better than to tell Thomas to hurry up, as that would only earn him something much worse than this. He did his best to stay still as Thomas took his sweet time, almost crying out in joy when Thomas slipped another finger inside him. That was short lived though, as Thomas just lightly teased his prostate with them, just barely touching it.

Alexander clung to Thomas’ pant leg, trying his best to stay still. “Thomas, please… Please stretch me faster.” He begged and bit his lip, hoping that was enough to get Thomas moving.

Thomas stopped his teasing for a moment to look down at Alexander. “Hm, why should I? You made me wait for you, so it seems only fitting that you wait for me, no?” He parted his fingers just enough to stretch him a little, then got back to teasing his prostate.

Alexander whined at that and jerked against Thomas’ leg, looking for some form of friction. “Thomas, please! I will be good, I promise! I’m sorry I made you wait; I really didn’t mean to. I should have set an alarm so that I wasn’t late, please just stretch me.” Alexander hated begging, but he hated being teased more.

Thomas seemed to give it some thought, and clearly something seemed more appealing than teasing Alexander for the moment, because he suddenly started to stretch Alexander properly, no longer taking his time. “Remember, you’re the one who asked for this.” He said.

Alexander didn’t know why Thomas said that, and quite frankly, he couldn’t find a fuck to give. He moaned softly and had to bite down on his hand to keep his voice down. He didn’t want anyone to find out what was happening. Washington wouldn’t fire them, but he really didn’t want to have to explain to the man just why he was in this position with Thomas, or why they decided to do this in the office. He groaned against his hand when Thomas finally pulled his fingers out, then pushed the cold metal of the plug against his skin. He jerked a little and glared at Thomas over his shoulder. “Couldn’t you have fucking warmed that up a bit, you asshole?” He regretted that the moment it came out of his mouth.

Thomas shoved the plug in, earning a hiss of pain from Alexander. He immediately turned it on and smirked when he squirmed over his knee. He slapped Alexander’s ass once more, harder than the other ones before. “I would suggest you refrain from anymore snide comments, Alexander. You’ve already dug yourself into a deep hole, you may not want to make it worse. Now behave yourself, I have some more work to do.” He pushed his chair in some more and then wiped his hand off and started to type away on his computer.

Alexander jerked against Thomas’ thigh when the vibration turned on, then his eyes widened when Thomas just started to type. It dawned on him then that Thomas was planning on getting back to work with Alexander laying half naked over his knee. “Thomas what the fuck? Don’t just start working with me like this!” He was beyond embarrassed at this point.

Thomas looked down at Alexander and simply pressed the plug harder into him, pressing it firmly against his prostate. “You’re in no position to be telling me what to do, Alexander. Now you be quiet and tell me when you’re close. When you are, you are going to ask me to put the cock ring on you, then you will lay there for another half hour on top of this so that you can make up for making me wait for so long. You better hope that ice freezes in time.” He increased the pressure, causing Alexander to squirm more.

Alexander groaned and struggled to move away from the increasing pressure of the plug, but there was nothing he could do. He then sighed in relief when Thomas suddenly went back to work, the pressure relieving slightly for him. He was wise enough not to speak, not wanting to invoke more punishment from Thomas. The man was clearly very determined to see this through, and Alexander didn’t know how to feel about it. He was humiliated beyond belief to be in this position as Thomas just worked away at his computer, but he was also more turned on than he’d been in a long time and he hated it. He had no idea that he’d been craving something like this, and now he wasn’t going to be able to get it out of his head.

Alexander just knew he would be trying to do more things to get into this position again, to try and get Thomas to order him around with that no-nonsense voice of his. He rolled his hips against Thomas’ thigh and whined softly, tightening around the plug slightly. He licked his lips and could feel his limit quickly approaching. He debated on not telling Thomas anything and just spilling over him, but he knew that if he did, he would regret it. “T-Thomas, I’m really close… C-can you put… Can you put the ring on me now?” He lifted his hips the best he could, which wasn’t much since he couldn’t even touch the floor with his feet.

Thomas looked down at Alexander, mildly surprised that he did what he was told. He quickly pulled Alexander up to his feet then he slipped the ring onto him snugly and admired his work. He grabbed his dick and pumped it a few times and smirked up at the man. “What a good boy you are. Too bad I can’t reward you.” He then yanked Alexander back over his knee and got back to work.

Alexander stayed as still as he could when the ring was put on. The pressure was uncomfortable, but still so fucking good. He bit back a moan when Thomas jerked him, then he was back in the same humiliating position as before. He both loved and hated that he would be here for half an hour, but there was nothing he could do about it but lay there and take it. It didn’t help that Thomas kept reaching down and pressing on the plug or playing with his balls. At one point, Thomas even slipped his finger inside him alongside the plug, almost getting Alexander to cry out a little too loudly. Finally, the half an hour was up, and Alexander was suddenly on his feet with his pants on, uncomfortably tight around his dick.

“Alright, Alexander. I want you to go home and do everything I told you. You better pray to fucking god that ice is ready by the time I’m ready to use it.” Thomas turned Alexander around and slapped his ass, propelling the man out of his office.

Alexander moved to his office quickly and gathered the items and rushed out, avoiding everyone so that no one could see his problem. He got to the car and got in, then froze when he felt the plug press hard against his prostate. Oh fuck, he was going to have to drive like this. He put the items to the side and thanked the gods that he didn’t live too far away, and the roads were relatively empty. He drove home as slow as he dared, then rushed inside and quickly removed his clothes and filled the ice tray with the coldest water he could. He put it in the coldest part of the freezer and said a little prayer, then went to the bedroom.

He set up the items as he had been told, then he got the cuffs and went to the bed. It dawned on him that Thomas had at least another hour of work left, and he would have to be on his hands and knees for that entire time. He groaned and just cuffed himself to the bed. There was no guarantee that Thomas wouldn’t get off earlier and show up, so he wasn’t going to risk getting caught going against his orders. Alexander may like to push boundaries, but when his orgasm was on the line, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

\--

Alexander had lost track of time, but he was sure at least two hours had passed by the time he heard the door open. He closed his eyes tightly, cock throbbing in need. The pressure was painful, his need to cum was very apparent. The plug made things worse, stimulating his prostate constantly. He squirmed on the bed as he heard Thomas make his way to the room. He then groaned loudly when he heard the man make a bee line for the bathroom and just start the shower. Thomas always took way too fucking long to shower, and he didn’t want to have to wait much longer.

Thankfully, Alexander didn’t have to wait long. Thomas had only taken enough time to get the glitter off and give his hair a quick wash before he got out and dried off. Alexander heard Thomas come into the room and walk to the bed. He let out a loud cry when he felt Thomas press the plug further into him once more. “F-fuck…” He hung his head, gripping the bars of his bed post tightly.

“Look at you, you actually did everything I told you to do! Colour me impressed.” Thomas whistled, then stopped pressing on the plug.

Alexander heard some shuffling, not daring to look over his shoulder. It didn’t matter anyways, as suddenly his eyes were covered in the blind fold. Moments later, he had the gag shoved into his mouth. “It’s not too big, so you can still say your safe word. Tell me what it is, Alexander.” At least he had a way to tap out if he had to.

Alexander bit down on the gag, testing it slightly as he thought of a word. “Constitution.” He didn’t know why he chose it, but he really couldn’t think of a reason why he would say it in bed, and while it wasn’t easy to say, it was hard to mistake it for something else.

Thomas didn’t seem to care that it was such a strange word. “Constitution it is. If you say it, we will stop immediately.” With that, Thomas put the ear plugs in Alexander’s ears, cutting off his ability to hear.

They had never experimented with this much sensory deprivation, so this was all very new to Alexander. Once he lost his ability to hear, he had no idea what was going on. He couldn’t hear what Thomas was doing, and it was both thrillingly sexy and terrifying. He was used to being in control, so giving it all up to Thomas was hard for him. He bit down on the gag for a moment, working his jaw around it. He already felt his jaw starting to ache from being forced open. He didn’t have much time to think about that before he felt a sharp pain bloom over his back. He cried out around the gag, jerking forward. Thomas was using the whip on him.

Alexander tensed up and braced for the next hit. It felt like a while before it hit him, forcing another cry from his throat. This went on for a while, Thomas waiting a varying amount of time between each lash. Sometimes he hit him immediately after, other times he waited a minute or even longer. He covered Alexander’s back, ass, and thighs with marks and even overlapped them. Those lashes earned the loudest cries from Alexander. He was crying by this point, his tears soaking through the blindfold and dripping down his face.

This went on for quite a while, Alexander was starting to think that it was going to last forever. He didn’t know how long this went on, but he was starting to get overwhelmed by the pain. Just when he thought it was going to be too much to handle, it stopped. He waited for the next hit, but it never came. Instead, he felt a warm hand run along his spine, then rub his back between his shoulder blades. He imagined Thomas calling him a good boy for taking his punishment so well, and that thought alone made him want to cum more than ever before. He sobbed around the gag and relaxed, slumping forward. The only thing that kept his upper body from hitting the bed was the cuffs. He had made sure to cuff himself to the top of the bed post so that he wouldn’t be able to fall too far forward.

That warm hand left him, and he was left anticipating what would happen next. Would Thomas hit him again? Would he take out the plug and fuck him? He waited, unable to tell where Thomas was or what he was doing. He swallowed hard around the gag and closed his eyes tightly as he worked to get his breathing under control. He took the time he had to compose himself the best he could, to try and hold himself together for whatever would come next.

Alexander wasn’t waiting for too long. He cried out loudly around the gag when a shockingly cold thing was pressed right against his balls. He thrashed to get away, but Thomas held him still, his warm hand a stark contrast to the cold of the mystery item. There was no getting away from it, and it was in that moment he realized what the ice tray was for. Thomas was using the ice on him, melting it against the heat of his skin. Fuck, he was having temperature play with him! Alexander moaned loudly as Thomas moved the ice around, running it over his dick, then up along his stomach. He tried to move away from it, but Thomas wasn’t having any of it.

The ice was now resting on his nipple, causing a painful pleasure he couldn’t get enough of. He sobbed as it melted, frustrated that he couldn’t cum. Thomas melted four more ice cubes on him before he pulled the plug out of him. His relief didn’t last long though, as Thomas pressed a fucking cube INSIDE of him. He tried to push it back out, but Thomas held it there, clearly intent on having it melt inside of him. He sobbed as he felt the cool water drip out of him and down his balls, not staying inside him long enough to warm up. He squirmed, but it was no use. Finally, the ice melted but his relief didn’t last long. Another cube was pressed inside of him, and he groaned.

Once that one was melted, the plug was placed back inside him, vibrating against his prostate once more. He was relieved that there was no more ice, but he was once again frustrated. Suddenly, the plugs were removed from his ears and the gag was taken out of his mouth. He worked his jaw and felt it crack uncomfortably. He was disoriented by all the sounds he was suddenly able to hear again, making Thomas repeat himself.

Thomas gave Alexander a moment to reorient himself before he repeated himself. “Beg me to fuck you, Alexander. Then when I’m fucking you, you are to beg me to let you cum. Do you understand me?” He wasn’t too harsh with Alexander, since the man was already too far gone.

Alexander nodded frantically, then choked out the words he needed to say. “Y-yes, I understand. Thomas, please fuck me. Please take the plug out and fuck me hard, please.” He pleaded, hoping that it was enough for Thomas.

Instead of responding to him, Thomas pulled the plug back out of Alexander, then lubed himself up after he rolled the condom on. He then lined up with him and slammed into him, not bothering to take his time. Alexander was already very well stretched, so he was just going to take his fill. “That’s a good boy, you have taken your punishment so well.” It didn’t take him too long into their relationship to realize that Alexander had a very large praise kink.

Alexander moaned loudly when Thomas finally filled him. He was so happy to feel something so warm and alive inside of him, and he just knew if he didn’t have the ring stopping him from cumming, he would have spilled his seed all over their sheets. He hung his head and pushed back against Thomas as he thrust ruthlessly inside of him. “T-thank you, Thomas.” He moaned and tightened around him, desperate to give the man the pleasure he was seeking.

Thomas knew he wasn’t going to last too long with Alexander being so responsive, so he slapped his abused ass and yanked his head back by his hair. “Beg me to let you cum, Alexander. Beg me to take that ring off you.” His tone was as harsh as his thrusts, a far cry from the soft words he’d just used for him.

Alexander sobbed in pleasure and tightened around Thomas more, moving with him the best he could. “Please take the ring off me Thomas. Oh god, please let me cum. I will be so fucking good for you, I will behave for you all you want, please! Please Thomas, I need to cum so badly, please make me cum with your dick, let me cum for you!” Alexander had no control over what he was saying, he just let the words slip out of him.

Thomas smirked when Alexander begged him so well. He reached down and took the ring off and thrust into him hard. “Then cum for me, Alexander. You’ve been such a good boy, show me how good you are and cum for me from my dick alone.” He thrust harder into him, ready to reach his own climax.

Alexander didn’t need to be told twice. He came hard and screamed out loudly, tightening around Thomas as hard as his body could, causing the other man to climax with him. They kept moving until they were both done, Alexander a broken mess now. He vaguely registered Thomas uncuffing him and taking the blindfold off him. The next half hour was a blur to him. He barely knew what was happening, only noticing some small things. He knew that Thomas bathed him, that much was for sure. He was also sure that Thomas changed the sheets and treated his lashes with some cream.

Alexander must have fallen asleep for a bit, not too long though. He opened his eyes, curled up to Thomas’ chest. Thomas was running his fingers through his still damp hair, which supported his theory that he hadn’t been sleeping for too long. He looked up at him and squinted to try and see his face better. “What time is it?” He asked, words surprisingly clear.

Alexander must have scared Thomas, as he startled slightly. He smiled lazily up at him and waited as Thomas fumbled around for his phone. His smile dropped though when he saw a look of horror on Thomas’ face. “What? What’s that look for?” Alexander felt apprehension filling his chest.

Instead of telling Alexander what was wrong like a normal person, Thomas just handed him the phone so Alexander could see for himself. His mouth ran dry when he saw the text from Washington. It dawned on him at that moment that their computers were fitted with cameras in order to make sure they were doing their work. Horror filled him as he frantically read the text, then re-read it. He then read it out loud, as if having to confirm it happened. “As entertaining as it was to see Alexander in such a compromising position, I do suggest you cover the camera in the future. I cannot say much, as you still got your work done, but I would appreciate not watching something like that in the future.” Alexander swallowed hard, but then another text showed up before he could fully register it.

He almost choked when he read it, his cock swelling up at the message that was displayed on the screen. “I would much prefer being in the room if that were to happen again. I’m sure I could teach you a trick or two to keep Alexander well behaved in the future. Do have a conversation with him about it and come back to me if you would like to take me up on my offer.” Holy fuck, George Washington just basically asked to have a three way with them.

Alexander felt Thomas suck in a sharp breath, then he felt the man getting just as hard as he was. It looked like they were both physically happy to get that message. “Did… Did our boss just call us out on having sex in the office, then ask us for a three way?” Thomas’ voice was shaking and clearly very hopeful to hear Alexander say yes.

Alexander re-read the message again and then swallowed hard. “Um... Yeah, yeah he did. I can’t really say I’m against that idea, either.” That was a twist he wasn’t expecting.

Thomas quickly took the phone and sent George a message, telling him that they were both very much on board, and that they would have to meet up to discuss the parameters on the offer. “Well, that’s not what I was expecting. Who would have thought that me punishing you in my office would lead to a three way with the second most desirable men in the office?” Alexander frowned up at Thomas.

“What do you mean second? Who is the most desirable man in the office?” Was Thomas talking about Alexander himself?

Thomas snorted and looked at Alexander. “Me, who else?”

Alexander snorted even harder than Thomas. “What, really? Are you really that insane? Obviously, I’m the most desirable man in the office, Jefferson.” The switch to last names wasn’t missed by Thomas.

Thomas let out a loud laugh and looked at Alexander with a harsh smirk. “No, you’re wrong there. See, we’re talking about men here, Alexander. Not gremlins.” It was so worth it, even though Alexander smacked his arm as hard as he could.

Alexander glared up at Thomas, biting back his amusement. They were never the type to be super cuddly without their usual banter, after all. Even if it was Valentine’s day. That just wasn’t their style. “Fuck you, Jefferson.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see a part 2 to this, please let me know! I would love to write the thee way ;)


End file.
